


Gan's Gloom

by SteveCaster



Series: Gan's the man [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: (Drabble) Gan thinks about his past.
Series: Gan's the man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701328
Kudos: 3





	Gan's Gloom

"What's the matter?" asked Cally.  
Sighing, Gan looked across the bridge at her. Night watch always made him melancholy.  
"I just... I don't know... I feel like I'm missing something." He idly pressed a button on the control panel.  
"Missing what, Gan?"  
"Well, before... before they killed my woman, I had a purpose... to care for her... protect her. Now that’s all gone. I’d found something I was good at. I never wanted to fight. It’s hard to…”

His voice trailed away. He smiled, sheepishly, “I’m sorry. This must all sound confusing to you, Cally.” He sadly looked back down.


End file.
